Tea with Snow
by Zip Goes A Million
Summary: November Rock the Snow AU. Sybil comes home from work, having had to spend time in the snow and Tom comforts her to make her feel better.


**Tea with Snow**

Sybil walked in through the front door, shrugging snow off her coat even before both feet were on the mat by the entrance. Tom stood in the hallway, having emerged from the kitchen to find his wife when he heard the door open and close. "Love, you look frozen," he said as he stood in the hallway by the kitchen door.

"I am. It's snowing. I hate being cold," Sybil grumbled to her husband down the hall. She unbuttoned and shrugged off her coat, hanging it on the wall with Tom's still slightly damp coat. He'd obviously not been home long.

"It's snowing?" Tom asked in disbelief.

"Yeah. It only started about ten minutes ago, but it's really heavy now."

"It's November," Tom pointed out with a confused frown.

"And it's snowing," Sybil said, not being particularly patient with her husband.

"But it's November," Tom reiterated. Sybil chose to ignore him and turned on her heel to walk towards the stairs.

"I'm going upstairs," she said with a huff.

"Wait, come here," he said, walking back into the kitchen and beckoning her towards him with the Irish charm and accent she fell in love with.

"Wait, Tom, what are you doing?" she moaned as she came back down the few steps she'd already climbed and dragged her feet across the carpet to follow him. "I was planning on a hot bath," she muttered. When she reached the kitchen she found Tom holding a steaming mug of tea. They walked towards each other slowly and Tom handed her the hot mug. Sybil smiled softly at her husband in thanks.

"What's up, love?" he asked gently, almost in a whisper.

"Nothing," she sighed. "I'm just really tired. Tough day. And now it's snowing and I hate being cold."

"Are you sure it's snowing?" he asked, a teasing tone in his voice. Sybil quirked an eyebrow and gave Tom a look of authority. He needed no words to know what she was thinking. "Alright, alright!" he chuckled to himself, moving his hands softly to her waist. She adjusted her fingers around the porcelain cup and sipped from the rim, not wanting to burn her tongue with a large gulp, as Tom fastened his hands further on her waist. He kissed her forehead and then leant down more to join Sybil's lips with his. He could taste the freshly made tea on her lips mixing with her vanilla scented lip balm. "I've made the fire; the living room's warm," Tom said against her lips as he held her waist gently. Sybil smiled tiredly and leaned in to kiss him once more. She held firmly onto the hot mug with one hand and took Tom's hand in her other, leading them into the living room. She settled carefully on the sofa, cautious so as not to spill her tea, pulling Tom down next to her. As Tom sat beside her, he wrapped an arm around her shoulders and pulled her into him. Sybil raised the mug to her lips and took another sip. "What's up? I mean it," Tom said quietly. "You're not yourself."

"I've told you; I'm just tired and it's been a stressful day and it's snowing," Sybil said as she sank into him.

"If you need to talk about work, I'm here to listen," Tom assured her.

"I think it's just a lot of stress built up over time, leading to me feeling like everyone's against me. But it doesn't matter," Sybil said, quickly brushing off her thoughts.

"It does matter, my love. If you're unhappy, of course it matters," Tom said, squeezing her shoulder gently.

"I'm fine. Just tired. I promise," Sybil insisted.

"I can run you a bath if you still want one," Tom offered.

"I might have one later. I've got a cup of tea and a cuddle from you for the moment, though," she replied. Tom smiled at his wife's words.

"Does that really compare to a nice hot bath?" Tom asked in good humour. There was a pause.

"Almost!" Sybil laughed.

"I thought as much," Tom said with a smile spreading across his face. He pressed a soft kiss through her dark, messy curls and gently caressed her arm. "I love you, Syb." Sybil smiled and stroked Tom's spare hand with hers.

"I love you, too, my darling," she said quietly. "I don't know what I'd ever do without you."

"Hopefully you'll never find out," Tom whispered, suddenly feeling overwhelmed with love for his wife. She wasn't perfect. She hated snow for one thing, which he had never understood, but as far as perfect goes, she was pretty damn close.

* * *

><p><em>Okay, so I know this is short fic and most definitely not by best Rock the AU, but I haven't had much time recently, so, just let me know if you liked it.<em>


End file.
